


You should just stick to a kill count

by katsueren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, im so sorry, who said chara doesn't have a sense of humor too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsueren/pseuds/katsueren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incidentally, jokes can be turned around on a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should just stick to a kill count

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for genocide run in Undertale, obviously. And maybe some for the game in general. This is endgame stuff, so you just shouldn't read it if you haven't finished the game yet.

Sans was smiling as usual. Chara could tell though, even when winking, he kept his most dangerous eye on them at all times. He was truly not one to fuck around.

"Hmm..." Sans looked at his fingers, "that's the expression of someone who's died 10 times in a row. Hey, congrats!" He held up both hands. "The big one-oh! Let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. We can have pie, and hot dogs, and... hmmm... wait. Something's not right." The pupils disappeared from his sockets. "You don't have any friends."

Chara rolled their eyes, circling their knife in the air with a shrug. "Ooooh, that's right! Gee, that's going to be a problem, huh...?" They paused, "you know, why don't we just invite YOUR friends instead? Papyrus could make spaghetti, Undyne could destroy the kitchen trying to help, Mettaton would just be fashionably late... but hmmm... wait, something's not _right_. I seem to be forgetting something important... OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH," Chara's red eyes pierced his sockets, and they smiled _so_ wickedly. _"I killed all your friends."_

Even as Sans slammed Chara along all the pillars and walls and windows, and despite stabbing them with shattered glass and breaking their bones with each impact, the hallway was still filled with their shrieking, crazed laughter. To Chara, dying brutally at the start of the fight was _SO_ worth it this time, just to see that look of rage on the comedian's face. What a fun game.

After he was done, the scene surrounding him was macabre; blood dripped from the walls and choked the air, and the centerpiece of this set was Chara, crumpled in the middle of the hall. Sans swore, even after they died for the eleventh time, he could still hear their laughter in the back of his skull.

Surely, he couldn't top that joke.


End file.
